Teen Titans: Ultimate Alien
by Kal Shaka Mel
Summary: TT/B10:UA When a bounty brings three bounty hunters to Earth, the Teen Titans catch the blunt of it. Can they rescue their stolen commrad before they reach the mysterious client? R&R!


Yo yo yo! What up, home slices? No, I am not black, or a black-wannabe. I would like to introduce my newest story, Teen Titans: Ultimate Alien! This is also the first story of mine to come equipped with a prologue! This is also my third story. I'm so happy! I've ascertained that prologues are short in nature, so I made this one infuriatingly short.

This story takes place before Ben's identity got out, but still has the Ultimatrix. Also, for those nerds out there who study shows like Ben 10 like a religion, I've made some minor changes. The war with Kraab's species is not going to be the Pyronites, like it's supposed to be, it's a mystery!

Also, I would just like to clarify that my version of Sixsix's language changes everything, from planet names, to species names, to people names.

Well, enjoy! Or suffer.

* * *

**Teen Titans: Bounty Hunting**

**Prologue: Deal**

Kraab stood in the bar, his left hand/claw resting on the counter, and a mug of tetramand whiskey in his right hand. Despite appearances, he did, in fact, drink. The bar was livelier than usual, but he didn't care. He was just waiting. Not for anything in particular, but for something. He felt it. He was going to get an assignment today. He knew it.

While he waited, he looked at his claw, remembering the war. It had been so long ago, so long ago since he lost his body, so long ago since he was put in this suit.

He shook himself when he heard footsteps that sounded eerily familiar. He turned his head so that he was looking behind him. There he saw someone he never thought he'd see again.

"Sixsix?" he asked, mildly surprised. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oc bo mo teesh creech cha, meechak mo, grota-shuta?" Sixsix asked.

"Yeah? Well why should I respect someone who calls me a 'half-thing', gear-head?" Kraab countered.

"Mrak Koke tekek!"

"Mutated Maxatomar face!"

"Mo _meekno_!" (universal insult)

"Hey, leave my mother out of this!" They glared at each other. The entire bar had quieted down, watching the exchange. Then the two burst out laughing, and the bar went back to what they were doing. "Good to see ya, metal-mouth! Here, let me buy you a drink." He turned his attention to the Spheroid bartender. "Hey, spit-face! Get my buddy here some Detrovite liquor. Put it on my tab." The bartender nodded and proceeded to get the drink. Kraab turned back to Sixsix. "So whatcha been up to, gear-head? Haven't heard from you since you were sent to Incarcecon."

"Oc took laka, lo Makana. Oc talicanta sheeshk kreen lana oc blaca, Shantashanta," Sixsix explained.

"Home, huh?" Kraab asked as the bartender brought Sixsix's drink, which he ignored. "Never knew Sevenseven to be the teaching type. So, what brings you here?"

"Oc boona seesta te toota mo tala ka soona blee," the assassin said.

"Oh, have you now?" Kraab inquired, professionally interested. "What kind of bounty?"

"Lo toosh," he said.

"Well I do love hunting! What for?"

"Te Klaborantum," he added.

Kraab froze. "One of those, huh?" he said. Thankfully Sixsix's language changed the name of it so he didn't have to actually here it, though he knew what it meant. He looked at his claw, remembering, once again, the war. "So," he said, shaking himself out of his daze, "You believed that my hatred for them would help you catch it?" Sixsix nodded. "You were right." Then a thought crossed his mind. "Who else is coming?"

"Blak koog mo keek oc magana blashtoo slaf?" Sixsix asked, not entirely denying it.

"If we are going after… one of _those_… we're gonna need more than just the two of us," Kraab explained, careful not to use… _that_ word. "So, who else is coming?"

Sixsix, satisfied, answered. "Blooka."

"Him!" Kraab exclaimed, shocked. "He can't even hold on to his taedenite! What makes you think he can help with this?"

"Tak bis clastros," he said, "koo tak blosh tenana krota tista. Tash toonasta tood ke blonsta."

"I don't know," Kraab said, uncertain. "How much is the bounty?"

"Tooblaca koons."

Kraab was so stunned, he couldn't even formulate a response. 1,000,000 quodes! Whoever set up the bounty was obviously royalty of some sort. Kraab considered for a moment, then turned back to Sixsix.

"What planet?" Kraab asked.

"Klag."

Earth. Kraab considered some more.

"I'm in."

* * *

For those who made it through this, I apologize for any and all damage to mental states, any emotional scarring, and the occasional mental/emotional break down.

For those who are wondering, I do have a system for what Sixsix is saying, but you're gonna have to use your imaginations for this. I'm pretty much just pulling stuff out of my ass for his language, so it should get pretty enjoyable once you're able to translate. Once and a while, though, I'll include some definitions down here for the desperate. Example!

Klag - Earth

Blooka - Vulkanus

meekno - mother

Makana – Sotoragg

toosh - hunt

I _might_ bring in Ben and the gang in at some point later in the story, but no promises. This is going to center mostly on Kraab, Sixsix and Vulkanus, and the Teen Titans.

_**ONE MORE THING!**_ Remember to review! Reviews are what keep me going. So if you're a huge fan, some infuriating critic, or someone looking for a one-night-stand, be sure to put your thoughts into a review, or pm me. I _do_ listen to ideas for story plots and sub-plots, so don't be afraid to give little suggestions. I'll also give credit to anyone who comes up to a really great idea for a plot/sub-plot that I end up using unless they ask me not to.

See ya later, suckers!


End file.
